Navidad con los Cullen
by IbelChao
Summary: Pero que mono una collar con un llamativa placa en forma de hueso que dice "Jake"- chillo la mas pequeña de los Cullen. "que astuto de tu parte mi querida Rose" .Cullen Productions' fanfic!rig


**-OOC : **como yo lo veo tiene algo

**-Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece, yo solamete juego un poco con los personajes

**Titulo : **Navidad con los Cullen

_-Pero que mono una collar con un llamativa placa en forma de hueso que dice "Jake"- chillo la mas pequeña de los Cullen. -que astuto de tu parte mi querida Rose-_

_Una navidad distinta a las otras.... licantropos y vampiros se unen para divertitnos._

_-xxx-  
_

Navidad para unos es dar algo si recibir nada a cambio. Para otros es despilfarrar dinero sin importancia.

-Niños podrían apurarse, y Edward deja de atosigar a Bella, suficiente tiene con Alice- La amorosa voz de su madre Esme resonó por toda la casa - y Jazz deja de jugar con el susceptible de tu hermano (Emmett)-

La cena estaba lista, la casa bien decorada; por cortesía de Alice, la mesa puesta y toda la familia; hasta los que no sentados esperando por un exquisito banquete.

-Esme es indispensable que tengamos al perro dentro de la casa- la bella rubia Rosalie se quejo -APESTA!!!!-  
-Entiende Rose tenemos que hacer caridad- La duendecilla Alice respondió con una brillante sonrisa, mientras Jake se quejaba con un gruñido.

-Guarden silencio Rosalie y Alice; Jake lo siento espero no te ofendas-  
-No te preocupes Esme-

Un sonido interrumpió a todos lo parlanchines en el gran comedor.

-Lo siento- grito Emmett desde la otra habitación.  
-Otro espejo- se quejo la pequeñas Alice soltando un suspiro.  
-Yo voy- dijo Rose mientras se levantaba de la silla-  
-Así como va, muy pronto tendremos que comprar la tienda de espejos- soltó Esme burlonamente  
-Y aun así no serán suficientes- dijo Edward riendo  
-LOS ESCUCHO- Volvió a gritar el grandulon desde la habitación.

Mientras tanto Jasper entraba al comedor con una no muy vista sonrisa -Aun no lo entiendo- empezó a decir- Será ese el poder oculto de Emmett?-

-Que?- se quejo la débil humana Bella ( notoce al estupidez de su pregunta,)  
-Eso, artes espejos, es increíble cuantos puede romper si proponérselo-

Eventualmente todos los invitados soltaron carcajadas a excepción del susodicho

-AUN LOS ESCUCHO!!!!- se quejo gritando de nuevo

-ya ya deja eso y ayúdame a recoger el desastre-dijo Rosalie  
-esta bien- dijo Emmett  
-NO, espera ten.......... Cuidado - grito y después, exhalo. Inhalo -Emmett esto se esta pasando!!, estoy pensando seriamente en quitar todos los espejos de tu alcance-  
-No, Rose, si los quitas que romperá ahora, los floreros?- Dijo Alice preocupada por todos los hermosos arreglos que había por la casa.

Después de haber recogido el desastre que el 'pequeño' Emmett había causado, los dos acudieron a la mesa.  
Esme se había esmerado, para tener todo en orden para la familia e invitados.  
La casa estaba totalmente arreglada, lo mas probable era que el brillo se viera desde la carretera, pues había demasiadas luces por fuera y por dentro.  
Ya que los vampiros no pueden tener un cena de navidad por razones obvias, decidieron que pasarían a la parte de los regalos.  
La primera en levantarse de la mesa fue Alice, estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de los regalos.

-Bella, estos son para ti.- le entrego 5 cajas de regalos de diferentes tamaños, abrio el mas pequeño y era una libro .: " Como vestirte con Glamour."  
-Alice.!.- replico Bella mientras dejaba el no tan apreciado regalo por un lado.  
-Lo siento, pero es que de verdad lo necesitas.- sonrío Alice – Anda abre el de en medio es mi favorito.- le dijo son emoción.

Al momento de que Bella le echo un vistazo y vio un encaje negro tapo la caja de regalo inmediatamente y la miro con enojo en su rostro.  
-Alice, no fue una buena idea.- contesto Edward mientras leía el pensamiento de su hermana.  
-Oh Edward, vamos yo se que si pudiera usarlo ahora, tu no te resistirías.- termino Alice  
-ALICE.!.- dijeron Edward y Bella al mismo tiempo, mientras los otros reían ligeramente sabiendo el contenido, excepto Emmett que soltó una gran carcajada.

-Esta bien ya.- dijo mientras acomodaba 3 cajas mas por tamaño.- Estos son para Emmett- claramente escondiendo una burla en su cara.  
-Gracias Alice, .- los agarro cuidadosamente y empezó a abrir.  
-Estos son para Rosalie.- y le entrego 4 paquetes muy bien forrados.  
-Muchas Gracias, yo también...- no puedo terminar la frase.  
- Si lo se, me encanto el vestido que escogiste.- le termino mientras acomodaba 3 regalos mas.  
-Vaya, pues que bueno.- dijo Rosalie

-QUE DIABLOS.!.- grito Emmett, espantando a todos,.- Un espejo!- (por favor imagínese al cara de Emmett en este momento)  
-No, son 2.- explico Alice.- Ya es hora de que vayas recuperando los que has roto.-

**--FlashBack--**

Quedaban pocas horas para la cena de navidad, mientras tanto Rose y su marido se alistaban en su habitación.  
Un fuerte ruido que provenía del baño sobresalto a al rubia, sabiendo lo que se esperaba grito el nombre de su sexy esposo vampiro..... (y ya comprenderán)  
-EMMETT!!!!-  
-Lo siento Rose-  
Por dios este tío si que sabia como romper espejos.  
-Emmett lo he pensado muy seriamente quitare los espejos de esta casa por que eres un peligro con ellos-  
-No Rose, no amorcito. Todo menos eso-  
-entonces busca una forma de evitar romperlos- gruño casi ala cara de el chico  
-pero si me los quitas con que me entretendré- gimoteo tiernamente  
-no se rompe... jarrones o corta madera-  
hizo un mohín-por dios madera!!!, eso es aburrido!- gruño - No es justo ya no tendré con que divertirme-

**--Fin del FlashBack--**

-Eres tan graciosa.-soltó el grandote, después Esme le quito los espejos de las manos, con mucho cuidado y los coloco rápidamente donde había ocurrido el accidente anterior.  
-Deja de reclamarme, que el suéter de los ositos cariñositos, fue muy difícil de conseguir.- demando la deuendecilla, para dar a entender que por el amor de dios abriera el tercer regalo!!!.  
-Oh rayos, Gracias.- exclamo mientras sacaba el gran suéter de muchos colores.  
-Aunque debo decirte Emm, que por mi parte desapruebo totalmente esa cosa, pero por el bien de Rose y de los espejos te lo regale- sentencio divertida, mientras el hacia un mohín y los demás reían abiertamente.

El intercambio de regalos continúo y llego el momento de Rosalie hacia Jake. La caprichosa rubia le entrego el regalo, claro evitando la parte el abrazo por que..... Bueno ya sabemos por que.

-Toma perro esto es para ti-  
-Rubia no te hubieras molestado- fingió una gran sonrisa mientas se acomodaba para poder abrir el regalo murmuro -Probablemente tenga veneno-  
-Cállate y di que te obsequio algo- refunfuño a respuesta del comentario.  
Alice no hizo más que aguantar la risa mientras que Jasper la tranquilizaba. Y valla regalo mas lindo... si es que se le podía llamar a si.  
-Pero que mono una collar con un llamativa placa en forma de hueso que dice "Jake"- chillo la mas pequeña de los Cullen. -que astuto de tu parte mi querida Rose-  
-Ya ves todo lo que tengo que hacer por caridad- sonrío hipócritamente  
-Rubia tonta-  
-Apestoso-  
-Guarden silencio; Jake lo siento espero no te ofendas- Esme se disculpo por parte de sus hijas  
-No te preocupes, no me molesto- le respondió el susodicho.  
- ja, si claro y Santa Claus existe- dijo Edward con un gran tono de sarcasmo, mientras Leia la mente de Jake. El aludido no hizo más que gemir, y seguir soportando las claras indirectas, que en este caso no eran tan indirectas.

- SANTA CALUS NO EXISTE!!!!- pregunto alterado el grandulon de Emmett.  
Carlisle se tenso. -Pues la verdad Emmett pensábamos que todavía no tenías la edad para saberlo-  
-Por dios pero si esta mas viejo que el mismo Santa- río Jasper ante su propio comentario  
-Bueno pues ahora ya lo sabes-la rubia le dijo a su susceptible esposo.  
Todo continuaba en calma, hasta que fue interrumpida por Emmett  
-Entonces quien pone los regalos en el pino todos estos años??- A lo que la duendecilla se voleo guardando el secreto y muriendo de risa.

Y así fue como una navidad mas se llevo acabo en la casa de nuestra preferida familia. Claro que con algunos cuantos cambios.

-xxx-

_.Cullen Productions' fanfic!ring._

Que les parece... si creen que en verdad no tengo futuro como escritora solo diganmelo no me molestare :)

Esta idea fue sacada de para un consurso de cuentos navideños, pero me agrado tanto la idea que me decdi por subirla, tambien una una colavoracion de mi amiga **Gabiie'Marqz** que me ayudo en mi momento de bloqueo y tambien dando ideas y escrubiendolas :) Te adoro Rose.

Ya saben denle en el en el rectangulito gris con letras verdes :3.


End file.
